fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Go! Sonic PrettyCure!
Go sonic precure! ( GO！ソニックプリキュア！''Go! Sonikku purikyua!) or '''Sonic ~ Chaos Soul '''in the English and German dub is 'Akirachan13's first Precure fanseries. It's a crossover with Sonic and Precure. This is also to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the Sonic franchise Plot Akira Harinezumi is a very normal person, she likes video games, sweets, and also Sonic The Hedgehog. Akira is a huge Sonic fan and her greatest wish is to be like him. Only that Akira is extremely unsporty and even for some mysterious reason she has a blackout. One day, when she was playing Sonic Unleashed, a creature called Chip or Light Gaia suddenly came out of her TV and told her that she is the rebirth of Sonic The Hedgehog and is also chosen as a warrior. Akira does not believe this at first, but she must now always live with him and that she can't go home immediately after school, namely, to turn into Sonic. To save the world, The Mephiles Empire, which tries to destroy the world, must defeat Akira and her team and give the world peace again. Trivia * This is the first series of Precure that no kingdom saves, namely any other world. * This is the first series that has 2 cures of the same color. * This is a Precure fanseries that is targeted towards an older demographic due to dark themes in some episodes, foul language, scary elements, crude humor, fanservice, violence, blood, and possibly death. (These pictures in this style are not shown in this wiki!) * This fanseries airs on Tuesday nights at 9:30 pm Japan time, Friday nights at 9:00 pm United States Eastern Standard Time, and Monday nights at 7:30 pm Germany Time. * Episodes are then streamed on the NicoNico service on Thursdays in Japan one week after they're released and are streamed on YouTube for USA and Germany Wednesdays one week after its released. * The Kagetsuki family will eventually appear in the series * The season is completely unlike any other Precure series, The finalized name of the fanseries is now '''Sonic ~ Chaos Soul But it is not sure whether they want to modify it. * This is the only known series to have a lead cure from another fanseries. Characters Main characters * Akira Harinezumi / Cure sonic - our main protagonist * Yoko Himawari / Cure Tails - Akira's sidekick * Akiko Yuuki / Cure Knuckles - The former 3rd cure * Mika Kagetsuki / Cure Shadow - Akira's rival * Gina Mirai / Cure Silver - A girl from the future * Carol Akatsuki / Cure Dragon - The "actual" 3rd cure Main Villains * Sarana Kagami - Super villain of the whole series until Episode 50 * Miss Egglady - The one who makes evil robots for purpose of destroying the world. * Metal Cure Sonic - A robotic version of Cure Sonic * Dark Cure Sonic (from episode 30 to episode 34) - Shadow version of Cure Sonic * Solaris - Final Boss Standard characters * Aleena Harinezumi - Akira's mother * Leiko Hiretsu - A bad girl who hangs out with the people in the dark alley ways * Amy Harinezumi - Akira's little sister * Kaori Akatsuki - Carol's decesed older sister. She was once a cure like her * Diamond Kimiko / Diamond-sensei Fairies * Chip - The main fairy mascot * Zavok - Carol's fairy mascot and her father * Shadow Chao - Mika's Fairy Wisp * White Wisp (ホワイトウィスプ Howaitou~isupu) / Boost (ブースト Būsuto) * Yellow Wisps (イエローウィスプ Ierō Uisupu) / Yellow Drill (イエロー・ドリル Ierō doriru) * Cyan Wisp (シアンウィスプ Shian'uisupu) / Cyan Laser (シアン・レーザー Shian rēzā) * Blue Wisp (ブルーウィスプ Burūuisupu) / Blue Cube (ブルー・キューブ Burū kyūbu) * Green Wisp (グリーンウィスプ Gurīn'uisupu) / Green Hover (グリーン・ホバー Gurīn hobā) * Pink Wisp (ピンクウィスプ Pinkuuisupu) / Pink Spikes (ピンク・スパイク Pinku Supaiku) * Purple Wisp (パープルウィスプ Pāpuruuisupu) / Purple Frenzy (パープル・フレンジー Pāpuru furenjī) * Violet Wisp (バイオレットウィスプ Baiorettouisupu) / Violet Void (バイオレット・ヴォイド Baioretto vu~oido) Movies Go! Sonic PrettyCure! travel to Tokyo! Go! Sonic PrettyCure! travel to Tokyo! '''(映画ゴー！ソニックプリキュア！ロサンゼルスに旅行！天使の街 ''Eiga gō! Sonikkupurikyua! Tokyo ni ryokō!) '' is the first movie in Go! Sonic PrettyCure series '''Go! Sonic PrettyCure! Movie 2 The Story of Mika Kagetsuki Go! Sonic PrettyCure! Movie 2 The Story of Mika Kagetsuki '(GO！ソニック・プリキュア！ムービー2美香影付きの物語 ''Go! Sonikku purikyua! Mūbī 2 Mika kage-tsuki no monogatari) Items Weapons 'Sonic Stick '(ソニックスティック Sonikku sutikku) 'Crimson Rod '(クリムゾンロッド Kurimuzon roddo) '''Dragon Staff (ドラゴンスタッフ Doragon sutaffu) is Cure Dragon's weapon. It is known to be the strongest weapon in the entire series. Others Cure Handy '(キュアハンディー ''Kyua Handi) the cures main transformation device '''Chaos Emeralds (カオスエメラルド Kaosu emerarudo) Moonlight Parfum '(ムーンライト・パフューム ''Mūnraito pafu~yūmu) '' Type Cards * '''Speed Type Card ' * '''Fly Type Card * Power Type Card * Idol Type Card * Galaxy Type Card * Transform Type Card Gallery Artwork Super sonic precure.png|Old cover Cure Handy.png|Cure Handy Fly Type Card.png|Flight Type Card Power Type Card.png|Power Type Card Speed Type Card.png|Speed Type Card Wallpapers merry chrismas.png|Christmas Wallpaper (Only with Akira, Yoko, and Akiko) (2016) Official Profile Fanarts Albums * [[Go! sonic precure Vocal Album 1|'Go! sonic precure Vocal Album 1']] * [[Go! sonic precure Character CD 1 Akira Harinezumi|'Go! sonic precure Character CD 1 Akira Harinezumi']] * Go! sonic precure Character CD 2 Yoko Himawari * [[Go! sonic precure Character CD 3 Akiko Yuuki|'Go! sonic precure Character CD 3 Akiko Yuuki']] * [[Go! sonic precure Character CD 4 Carol Akatsuki|'Go! sonic precure Character CD 4 Carol Akatsuki']] * [[Go! sonic precure Character CD 5 Mika Kagetsuki|'Go! sonic precure Character CD 5 Mika Kagetsuki']] * [[Go! sonic precure Character CD 6 Gina Mirai|'Go! sonic precure Character CD 6 Gina Mirai']] * [[Go! sonic Precure! Movie Album|'Go! sonic Precure! Movie Album']] * [[Go! sonic precure Vocal Album 2|'Go! sonic precure Vocal Album 2']] * [[Go! sonic precure Fairytale Album|'Go! sonic precure Fairytale Album']] * [[Go! sonic precure Special Album|'Go! sonic precure Special Album']]' '- An album is based on all sonic games. Games from 2003 to 2014. websites about the series } - NicoNicoDouga= } - Youtube= } - }} Arcs Dreaming Arc - Episodes 1 - 12 - This arc focus around the team being essembled Darkness Arc - Episodes 13 - 24 - This arc focus around Mika Kagetsuki Moonlight Arc - Episodes 25 - 36 - This arc focus around Carol Akatsuki Final Arc - Episodes 37 - 50 - Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Based On Real Life Game Series Category:Akirachan13's Fanseries Category:MaverickYveltal's Fanseries Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Collaboration Fanseries